La chica que me volvio loco
by SonMarianaUchiha
Summary: Naruto namikaze es conciderado un miembro más de la familia uchiha, el lleva una vida...medio normal, hasta que conoce a Hinata Uchiha , la chica quelo enloqueció de amor y deseo.
**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen**

 **Solo los estoy utilizando para una pequeña historia salida de mi mente**

 **gracias.**

.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Cuando yo era niño no me daba cuenta de muchas cosas, lo único que me importaba era_ comer _y jugar._

 _Nunca conocí a mis padres, pero me han contado tanto de ellos que siento que los_ **conosco** _completamente, mentiría si dijera que no los extraño, hay momento en los que de verdad desearía que estuvieran conmigo, pero luego recuerdo que mi mama era una enojona y se me_ **pasa** _xD._

 _Es broma, realmente quisiera que estuvieran conmigo pero se que me cuidan_ de _donde sea que están._

 _Me he criado siempre con mi abuelo Jiraiya, yo le digo el sabio pervertido pues le encanta espiar a las muchachas, el es un escritor , realmente no se que es lo que escribe pero le va muy bien, todos los adultos leen su historia._

 _Cuando tenía 5 años conocí a mis mejores amigos Sasuke-tem y Sakura-chan._

 _Lo mejor de todo es que el teme era mi vecino así que jugábamos todos los días a la semana, bueno la verdad siempre me quedaba en su casa pues el abuelo tenía que ir a trabajar y pese_ a _que me podía quedar solo en casa la madre de Sasuke, Mikoto, se negaba a eso, así que siempre comíamos todos juntos._

 _lo que mas me gustaba de estar en esa casa era la comida, la amabilidad de la señora Mikoto y el hermano mayor de Sasuke, Itachi._

 _El era demasiadamente amable, siempre nos ayudaba con la tarea, jugaba con nosotros, nos llevaba al parque, a ver películas y a el perfecto hermano mayor, aunque mi familia era solo de dos integrantes , los Uchiha eran mi familia y lo mejor de todo mera que ellos me consideraban parte de ella, tenía confianza en ellos y ellos en mia._

 _Al menos eso pensaba._

 _hasta que apareció ella._

 _ **Hinata Uchiha.**_

.

.

.

 _Al parecer y por alguna razón nadie se digno a decirme, el señor Fugaku había tenido una pequeña e insignificante aventura con una mujer mientras él estaba casado._

 _De esa Aventura salió esa chica la media hermana de Itachi y Sasuke, según lo contado por Sasuke la señora Mikoto tardo mucho en perdonar a su marido pero al darse cuenta de lo arrepentido que estaba y los sentimientos que el tenia por ella lo termino perdonando, y el señor Fugaku había decidido hacerse responsable de la niña._

 _La verdad me sorprendió demasiado pero no solo eso me dolió, después de que me conocieran mas de diez años me vengo a enterar de esto que es de suma importancia, pace varios días deprimido y ciertamente no me hubiera molestado si me lo hubieran dicho, pero tenerme que enterar de esto por como paso..._

 _Flash back_

 _Yo había salido de mi casa hoy era mi cumpleaños número 17, el sabio pervertidoo me regalo un súper videojuego que sin dudarlo tenía que ir con Sasuke para probarlo, lastima que Itachi-Nissan ya no vivía en casa, pero lo vería hoy en la cena de cumpleaños que siempre me hacia la seño ra Mikoto, entre en la casa Uchiha sin tocar (ya estaba acostumbrado) , estaba todo en silencio la señora Mikoto no estaba, tal vez había ido a comprar las cosas para la cena._

 _Sin dudarlo subí las escaleras directo al cuarto del teme, desde aquí podia el_ grifo _de su ducha,estaba tomando una ducha, entre a su cuarto ordenado como siempre, esperen... ¿Que es eso? No que es._

 _¡¿Quién es esa chica dormida en la cama de Sasuke?!_

 _Me sonroje, ahora lo comprendía, Ese Sasuke..._

 _Habia escogido el mejor momento para quedar solo en casa y traer a una chica aquí, nunca lo espere de el, sabia que ya estábamos creciendo pero esto es muy precipitado, además esa chica parece una niña, ese depravado, bueno tiene buen trasero...¡que estoy diciendo!._

 _La puerta del baño de Sasuke se abre y este aparece con solo una tualla, se queda sorprendido al verme, voltea su vista a la chica y luego a mi._

 _-¿Que haces aquí dobe?- Me dice en un susurro_

 _-Sasuke-teme, eres un depravado, ¿como pudiste hacerle esto a esa niña?_

 _-¿De que estas hablando idiota? ¡sal de aquí ahora!_

 _-Si crees que dejare que abuses de esta ni..._

 _Termine con un ojo morado._

 _-¡¿Hermana?!_

 _-No grites la vas a despertar._

 _Nos encontrábamos en su sala de estar, el completamente vestido yo con una bolsa de hielo en mi Sasuke me contó toda esa historia de el engaño y como ella era dos años menor que nosotros, me contó el como se entero de que tenía una hermana, ella vivía con su madre, y cadas vacaciones Sasuke y su familia iban a visitarla, ahora comprendo por que nunca me llevaban con ellos..._

 _-Pero hay algo que no comprendo ¿Que es lo que hace ella aquí? ¿Pasara vacaciones aquí?_

 _-No Naruto, ella vivirá aquí desde ahora._

 _-Espera ¡que!- Okay ahora estoy mas que confundido , Sasuke parece fastidiado con mis preguntas, pero es el precia que tiene que pagar después de guardarme este gran secreto._

 _-Su madre murio, tenía una especie de cáncer, y como no tiene ningún familiar tendrá que quedarse con nosotros.- Dice seriamente , Sasuke es alguien muy serio y frio, solo lo he visto preocupado cuando se trata de su familia y por como habla de esa chica me doy cuenta que la quiere mucho._

 _-Oh, pero no seria...raro para Mikoto-san- Tener en tu casa a la hija de la ex amante de tu esposo no seria muy cómodo._

 _-Mi madre fue quien le dio la idea a mi padre, el quería mandarla a un internado, no pienses que no le importa pero el quería que mamá estubiera cómoda, pero ella se negó, dijo que Hinata era parte de nuestra familia._

 _Cuando la señora Mikoto llego, me deseo un muy Feliz cumpleaños, después me pido perdón por no decirme nada sobre Hinata, la chica a un se encontraba dormida, al parecer no había dormido en días, y como la habitación de itachi estaba secándose por haberse pintado ella dormiria donde Sasuke por el momento._

 _Ya noche llego Fugaku , me felicito y dio un pequeño regalo, cuando la señora Mikoto le dijo sobre Hinata se tensó un poco ,pero no le di importancia, después llego Itachi-Nissan, me dio un fuerte abrazo , pero toda su atencio se fue,_

 _-mmm, b-buenas no-noches- Su voz era tan suave y apenas audible, Tenía un hermoso sonrojo en su cara, sus ojos estaban algo adormilados, y su cuerpo...Dios ese cuerpo, como una niña de 15 años tenía ese cuerpo , mucho mejor que el de Sakura-chan._

 _Itachi estubo irradiando de alegría cuando vio a Hinata, todos tenían una pequeña sonrisa, hasta Sasuke,Amaban a esa niña, por un momento me puse algo celoso, esa niña me estba robando protagonismo, ¡era mi cumpleaños no de ella!._

 _-Naruto- El señor Fugaku me hablaba- Ella es Hinata, Hinata el es Naruto, como un miembro más de esta familia._

 _-Mu-mucho gustó, Naruto-kun._

 _Fin flash back_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Pese a que ella era el centro de atención ese día, no la pase tan mal, era muy linda y amable, al principio nos costo conocernos, pero con algo de tiempo nos hicimos buenos amigos, aveces Sasuke, ella y yo quedábamos hasatarde de jugando y biendo peliculas._

 _Era muy divertida, sabia tocar el piano, Hacia Natación (eso explicaba sus hermosas piernas), sabia cocinar y le gustaba hacer yoga, además de que era vegetariana._

 _con el tiempo conocí dos cosas._

 _la primer era, lo increíblemente celoso que era Sasuke, cuando Hianta entro a nuestra escuela rápidamente de corrió el rumor sobre que era hermna de Sasuke, hubo varias teorías como que los eran mellizos y fueron separados al nacer, también corrió la lista de pretendiente detrás de Hinata, y tan rápido como empezó se termino, pues Sasuke había dejado bien en claro que no se metieran con su hermana menor._

 _En parte estaba de acuerdo con eso, si yo mismo escuchaba las cosas pervertidas que decían de ella._

 _Y la segunda era...Dios como me encantaba esa chica._

 _Siempre me gusto Sakura-chan pero ella nunca me hacia caso, con el tiempo trate de superarlo y lo fui logrando, aun la quiero pero solo como una amiga._

 _Pero Hinata , por Dios es otra cosa._

 _Me encanta todo de ella, sus sonrojos cada vez que me mira, si sonrisa que ilumina su casa, la tranquilidad que emana su presencia._

 _Pero a la vez me vuelve loco._

 _Jamas me había pasado esto, siempre supe que algún día llegaria, ya estoy grande y las hormonas hacen su trabajo._

Me encanta el cuerpo de Hinata, Sus esculturales piernas, su hermoso gran trasero, su pequeña cintura, sus anchas caderas, su grandes pechos, su cuello... Todo lo amo todo de ella, La amo, y lo peor de todo es que ella me quiere de igual forma, yo lose, la forma en que me mira, la misma forma en que Sakura mira a Sasuke.

Si no fuera por el , ella ya seria mi novia, joder mi esposa, ya estaría embarazada de dos niños, no lo puedo resistir este romance prohibido, pero no me interesa yo la quiero y la tendré solo para mi.

 _Estoy equivoca lo peor de esto no es que nos queramos, lo peor es que me exita tanto esta situación._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Yo nunca e tenido estos pensamientos,mal menos no tan recurrentes, pero desde que la conocí no e dejado de pensar en ella, desnuda, en mi cama, gimiendo mi nombre mientras le hago el amor._

 _solo de pensarlo me pongo duro, cada noche tengo estos sueños con ella, y cada noche despierto todo acalorado y me masturbo pensando en ella, soy un acosador lo admito, la ventana de mi cuarto da al suyo y la veo dormir._

 _Ya no puedo controlarme, quiero hacerle tantas cosas y no puedo , ella es demasiado tímida, además esta Sasuke , enserio quiero todo con Hinata, Todo, pero el me matara y estoy dispuesto a correr ese riesgo, ya no puedo soportarlo, tiene que ser mía , solo mía._

.

.

.

 _Estamos Saskue y yo en su cuarto jugando al Wii, La señora Mikoto esta cuidando al bebe de una amiga suya, Hinata esta en su cuarto, Sasuke detiene el juego m yo me quejo, y el me calla , contesta su celular._

 _-¿bueno?...¿ahora?- se me algo molesto- esta bien, llego en cinco._

 _-¿quién era?- el se levanta y se pone zapatos y una chaqueta._

 _-Mamá, quiere que la lleve a ella y a ese niño a su entrenamiento de fútbol_

 _-¿y su carro?_

 _-Se lo llevo papa al trabajo, llego en dos horas, dile a Hinata que haga la cena._

 _Se va sin mas, se preguntara como me deja solo con su hermana, se que Sasuke se a dado cuenta que Hinta gusta de mi, pero yo se que el piensa que yo jamás me metería con su hermana , pero hombre mira nomas que hermana tienes, pobre e inocente Sasuke._

 _Cuando escucho la puerta principal cerrarse me pongo muy nervioso, estoy solo, con Hinata, en su casa, solos, sin supervisión, podemos hacer lo que queramos y nadie se daría cuenta, claro si ella quisiera hacer lo que yo quiero._

 _Me paseo por su cuarto y la puerta esta abierta , entro y esta todo oscuro, una pequeña luz sale del cuarto de baño, esta ahí adentro, no se porque pero me empiezo a exita, esto no esta bien cuando entro en este modo no puedo controlarme,la puerta se abre y ella salo con una tualla puesta y el pelo mojado._

 _Me escondo en las penumbras de su cuarto y ella ni se percata de mi presencia, la observo como cierra la puerta de su cuarto y le pone seguro, se quita su tualla._

 _Dios mío, creo que moriré en este mismo instante, esta totalmente como adios la trajo al mundo frente a mi, siento a mi amigo levantarse enseguida, ella no se pone ropa interior , en vez de eso cubre su dulce piel con una capa de crema._

 _No lo soporto, es fuficiente, perdónenme padres se que no les hubiera gustado un hijo así, Lo siento Señora y señor Uchiha, Sasuke,Itachi, pero no importa lo que haga tengo que hacer a Hinata mia, no me importa si tengo que violarla, Te maldigo sabio pervertidoo por enseñarme tus historias hentai que no comprendía._

 _Me acerco a ella, mi mano rodea su cintura , el contacto con su piel caliente me derrite, ella grita pero yo tapo su hermosa boca con mi mano, esta temblando y puedo jurar que esta sonrojada._

 _-Hinata- No reconozco mi propia voz, este no soy yo, solo soy alguien consumido por el amor y el deseo._

 _-¿Na-na-Naruto-kun?- Esta vez su voz suena como sorprendida y asustada._

 _-Lo siento Hinata, pero no tienes idea de lo que e tenido que soportar- Empiezo a besar su suave cuello,mi mano en su boca baja a uno de sus pechos y lo empiezo a manosear, ella reprime un gemido- Todo este tiempo , desde que te conocí , me buelves loco, toda tu, tu cuerpo quiero explorar cada centímetro, te quiero Hinata, te amo._

 _La volteo bruscamente y la beso en los labios , con pasión la saboreo, ella es algo torpe en esto, pero me sorprende cuando abre sus labios y juntos hacen un compás , introduzco mi lengua y juego con la suya, mis manos van a su trasero,lo aprieto y hago que me enrede con sus piernas, tomo aire y vulgo a besar su cuello, ella juega con mi pelo._

 _Caigo en la cama sobre ella, ahora mi boca juego con sus pecho, ella trata de guardar sus gemidos pero se lo prohibo, una mano se direje a su sexo y la siento tan húmeda, eso solo me calienta mas, ya este es el limite final, ni siquiera me quito mi camisa, cuando me separo para bajar mis pantalones y bóxers a medias._

 _Me posicionó en su entrada y agarro sus caderas, sin pedir permiso me sumerjo en ella._

 _joder. Joder. Joder. Joder. Joder. ¡JODER!_

 _Estoy en el puto paraíso, ella es tan taan estrecha y caliente, creo que me voy a correr, ella suelta un grito._

 _Es virgen, puedo sentirlo, no es como si fuera experto esta es mi primera vez, pero puedo sentir esa barrera que rompí, soy su primer y único hombre._

 _Ella es mía y siempre lo será._

 _La agarro de las dos manos y espero un poco, es un infierno solo quiero moverme ya, ella me rodea con sus piernas, es una señal._

 _Hago la primer envestida, moriré, es tanto el placer, jamás pensé que sentiría esto, hago una mas y otra y otra, ninguno de los dos nos preocupamos por callar nuestros gemidos._

 _La estoy envistiendo tan rápido , ella grita mi nombre y yo el suyo._

 _-¡Naruto!...¡Naru...Aahh! ¡Más! ¡Ma..! ¡te quiero! ¡Yo también te quiero! ¡Más rapido, p-por favor!_

 _Cumplo sus ordenes mis envestidas son tan fuertes que temo romperla, pero ella solo pide mas y yo se lo soy, en cuentio de segundo ella llega al orgasmo y se pega a mi cuerpo, muerde mi espalda, sus paredes me abrazan y yo solo sigo hasta alcanzar mi propio climax, me derramo dentro de ella, no me importa que pueda dejarla embarazada._

 _Cai sobre ella, mi cabeza en sus suaves pechos, nuestras respiraciones al máximo._

 _-T-te amo Hinata-chan._

 _-Yo a ti, Na-Naruto-kun._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _¿Continuará?_

 _Hello! Espero les haya gustado, no se si continuarla ya lo pensare, acepto sus críticas U.U._


End file.
